


Lori and Bobby's Big Date!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Lori and Bobby are on a date but it goes wrong!
Relationships: Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago





	Lori and Bobby's Big Date!

This is the story of Lori Loud. Lori was on a date with Bobby when they saw a big UFO in the sky.

"Whoa, aliens!" Bobby said. He took a picture with his phone because he had his phone with him.

Lori was scared of the aliens so she ran but then she got abducted!

"Help, aliens!" Lori said and the aliens looked like the aliens from Toy Story! She was scared of Toy Story because the toys moved in the movie.

Lori jumped out of the UFO and she flew to the ground with the app of hang glider on her phone.

"Hey come back here!" the aliens said but then they got stopped by Bobby because Bobby got big like Godzilla and knocked their ship into the sky away from the Earth.

"Wow, you saved me!" Lori said but Bobby was crazy now because his brain got too big so he went on a rimpage through the city. He knocked over the library and ate all the books to get more facts in his huge brain.

"Stop, Bobby!" Lori said and then Lucy came to the library and she had a voodoo doll of Bobby and actually she was making him go on the rampage!

"What are you doing Lucy?" Lori said.

"Oh this is just a doll I made of Bobby for you," Lucy said. "I thought you would like it. Also it is not a voodoo doll." Lori was wrong because she just thought it was a voodoo doll before and that was why the story said it was one.

"Thank you," Lori said and then she held it up to Bobby who was still eating the books.

"Look, this is you! Be a normal you again not a too big of one!" Lori said.

Bobby had a tear because inside he was him but he could not stop being evil now. So Lisa had to make a time machine and fix the past so the aliens didn't show up in the first place.

"Look, it is the time travel paradox!" Lisa said and she pointed to the paradox and then it was fixed and Bobby was normal again.

Lori and Bobby were back on their date and the UFO never showed up at all.

The End


End file.
